starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kida Ordo
Kida Ordo (1 BBY—) was a Mandalorian warrior born into Clan Ordo. The Birth of a Mandalorian A year before the Battle of Yavin, a baby girl was born on the planet Ordo and given the name Kida. Born the last of four children and the only girl, she was loved even as she was thrust into the life of a Mandalorian from the moment she came into the world, raised as per tradition of their people. Kida's Youth As a child, she was enthusiastic about her lessons and took to shooting and hand-to-hand combat as readily as some children take to dancing and sports. Combat was not the only things she learned about as she was also taught such things as how to take care of her armor and weapons and the history of the Mandalorian. As her childhood progressed she watched her brothers come of age and go off to marry and start families of their own, eventually leaving her alone, essentially an only child by the time she was nine. At the age of thirteen, a man simply known within their village as Kass came to Kida's parents, seeking to mentor the girl. All that was known about the middle-aged Mandalorian was that he was once married but never had children and eventually lost her to a mysterious illness. He never sought another wife and eventually became a recluse. No one had seen him for ten years, if not more, and was thought of as dead for the longest time until he arrived and approached the girl's mother and father. They were reluctant at first but after a bit of convincing on Kess' part and pleading on Kida's, they eventually relented and agreed to let her be taught by him. Training proved difficult, usually, and Kass a cruel taskmaster most times. Relentless, he pushed Kida further than she thought possible, far surpassing what she thought was normal human endurance. There was always 'just' one more meter to run or one more partner to spar with. It wasn't long before they started taking trips to other planets, Kass wanting to teach Kida about the other races of beings which lived upon some of the nearby planets. 'It is just as important to learn about those you share the Galaxy with as it is important to learn how to fight and defend yourself' was something often heard by Kida, a lesson she took to heart. It was because of that that she strove to learn about other beings and their cultures, their ways of life. Rites of Passage Enter The Sith In the middle of the year 18ABY, Wescal Cantrell, acting as a representative to the Sith Empire, arrived on Mandalore with quite a few battle droids that quickly set up a perimeter defense. Upon seeing this, Kida was angered and let her feelings be known, especially after Cantrell mentioned his being there to represent Darth Malign. Mandalore himself tried to calm Kida's ire and pointed out that Cantrell was a clansmate, but it did nothing to quell her anger. It was made known that the head of the Sith Empire was seeking an alliance with the Manadlorians. Kida was immediately distraught, and after already having labeled Cantrell and the Sith cowards for having displayed such force with the number of droids they came with, she begged Mandalore to not align the Mandalorian with them, questioning as to what fate would befall their people once Malign was done with them. The Sith Lord himself then stepped forward, restating their purpose for being there. Mandalore suggested a challenge of sorts, then, one that would determine if the Mandalorians would work with the Sith or not. While he squared off against Malign's daughter, Kida herself took on Cantrell after he pushed the wrong buttons for the last time. Their fight was short-lived and it wasn't long before her clansmate extended his hand to her, the young Mandalorian offered aid so that she might regain her feet. Bloodied and sore, Kida found herself watching the end of the other fight, one that resulted in the other girl besting Mandalore and the birth of an alliance between the two groups of people. Kida developed a begrudging respect for her clansmate and the bud of frendship began to blossom. Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans